


Feminine

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, F/M, Feminization, Implied Sexual Content, Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Negan making Carl walk around in really feminine clothes he found like short skirts and crop tops around Alexandria and everyone is confused and weirded out and Negan just smirks





	Feminine

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

"I'm not wearing this." Carl held up a pink tank top that had been sloppily cut through the middle. Strings poked out from the new hem in every direction. "You're being a pervert." Carl tossed the tank top at Negan, shaking his head. "Gross old man."

"Hey.." Negan held up a skirt that was a bright white and clean. It was short, probably wouldn't even cover Carls ass. That's how Negan wanted it. "Just for one day. Be pretty for me." Negan snaked his arms around Carls waist and pulled Carl into his lap. "Be my pretty little girl."

Carl looked at the clothes that sat on the couch, then back at Negan, then at the clothes once again. "Fine..." He sighed. "But no pigtails. I've heard you talk about it and that is never happening." He grabbed the clothes and climbed out of Negans lap, walking towards the bed. "Close your eyes." 

Negan did as told, staying that way for a few minutes. He could hear the rustling of Carl changing clothes, hear his boots as they hit the ground when he kicked them off. He could also hear Carl pace back and forth, most likely admiring himself on the mirror. Twirling around time and time again, staring at his reflection. "Can I open my eyes?" Negan asked. "It's only a tank top and a skirt. Not rocket science." 

Negan could feel Carl move in front of him, the hem of the dress gliding over his finger tips as Negan reached out to find him. He opened his eyes, falling silent. Carl was blushing, his legs were pressed together and the skirt just barely covered his ass. Underneath the skirt Carl wore white panties, something Negan had got him a while ago. The shirt clung to Carl in all the right ways, pale pink straps complimenting his cream skin. Negan didn't know how to breathe. 

"I knew you wouldn't like it." Carl pulled away from Negans gentle touches, shaking his head. "This wasn't to be sweet you just wanted to make fun of me again." Carl shyly crossed his legs and ducked away from Negans gaze, shaking his head. "I was stupid for even putting this on." 

"Nononono-" Negan grabbed Carls hips, pulling him closer. He slid his finger tips down the crack where Carls thighs pressed together. Without being told, Carl spread his legs, gripping Negans shoulder as if he was going to collapse. "Looks amazing." He curled his fingers around one of Carls thighs and pulled the boy closer, kissing his thigh. 

Carl smiled, it was small and gentle, matching the way he looked. He ran his fingers through Negans hair and pressed against his touch. "Think so?" He whispered, pushing Negans hands away, climbing into his lap. 

"Yeah..." Negan breathed out, sliding his hands up Carls smooth thighs. His finger tips pushed the skirt up so it bunched around Carls waist. "I wanna show you off... you look so pretty, my pretty girl." He pulled Carl into a soft kiss, grinning. "Think you would wear this on our pick up?" 

"You're an idiot." Carl mumbled, shaking his head. "My dad will lose his mind when he sees me like this." He kissed Negans neck, sliding Negans hand between his legs. 

"That's why I wanna show him." Negans fingers brushed across the lace of Carls panties. "Show him that he had a pretty little girl and didn't take care of her. Show him what he's missing." Negan pulled away and slapped Carls ass. "Go get in the truck. I'll get my stuff ready and meet you down there."

"Negan..." Carl whined, climbing off of his lap. "They're all gonna stare at me." He whispered, playing with his skirt. "What if they try to touch me?" 

"Tell me." Negan smiled, taking Carls hand and kissing his knuckles. "I'm the only one who gets to touch you. If anyone else does I'll kill them..." He decided not to add in the fact that his bloody hands will stain Carls pretty white skirt when he's done. 

\- 

The drive to Alexandria was filled with hungry glances from the driver and Negan spreading Carls legs and touching him. Carl laid his head on Negans shoulder, pulling his hand up further between his thighs, smiling. He felt safe under Negans touch. Part of him wondered if Negan saw the driver staring at him, saw the way his hands shook with want. Wondered if Negan would kill him if Carl said they touched. 

"Almost there..." Negan hummed, kissing Carls temple. "Two beers says your dad's gonna have a heart attack. A real one." He traced patterns onto Carls thigh with his thumb.

"I'm not betting beers on my father's death." Carl mumbled, kissing Negans shoulder. "He's probably just going to take his jacket off and give it to me. Ya know, like a real gentleman."

"How dare you accuse me of being anything but?" In front of them, the gates to Alexandria opened, Rick, Rosita and Michonne all standing in front of it. The driver stopped the car and put it in park. Negan climbed out and winked at Carl, taking his hand and pulling him out of the car. "Brought a little visitor for you today." Negan grinned.

Ricks eyes widened, the knife he held clattered against the concrete streets. "Carl..." He breathed out. He walked ahead of Michonne and Rosita, who had the same expression as Rick. Sloppily, Rick yanked his coat off and rushed towards Carl. "Hey..." He whispered, draping his jacket across Carls shoulder. "I've missed you so much, I lov-" 

Negan put the end of Lucille in Ricks face. "That's enough. Back up." Rick stumbled backwards as Negan walked towards him, dropping his bat. "Come on, men, we're taking everything today since Rick doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." 

Carl took Negans hand, gripping the jacket with his other hand. "I told you." He mumbled, looking around Alexandria. It wasn't much different than when he left. More calm. Emptier. But that was the only difference. "And leave stuff. These people love me."

Michonne drew her katana and walked towards Negan, only stopping when Carl stepped in front of her. "What-" Her voice was shaking with anger. "What the hell is this?" She snarled, looking past Carl at Negan.

Negan chuckled, patting Carls ass. "It's my Carl. Notice the my. As in not yours anymore. So you don't get a say in what he does or looks like." He pulled Carl away from her by his wrist. "I really wish she would leave your dad. She would he so helpful at the Sanctuary." 

"She wouldn't." Carl mumbled. "She loves my dad, she's loyal to him-"

"Yeah?" Negan looked down at Carl. "Well, you used to say that and now look at you." He tilted Carls head up and kissed him. "You're all mine." He kissed his forehead and turned back around. "There's always hope. Maybe once I defeat Rick she'll trust me. You did, after all."

Carl rolled his eye, shaking his head. He slipped his arms through the sleeves of Ricks jacket and held it close to him. "I trust you, but I trust them, too. You just enjoy the fighting." 

"And you enjoy me." Negan used the barbed wire attatched to Lucille to tangled the back of Carls shirt and lift it up. "So we're both at fault."


End file.
